Usiądź na kolanku Mikołaja
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Harry nie przeżył nigdy prawdziwych świąt z Mikołajem, gdy był dzieckiem. Draco chce to naprawić. HP/DM slash. Ostrzeżenia: kilka wulgaryzmów.


**Autor: **dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginalny:** Come Sit on Santa's Lap, link na profilu

**Beta:** Morwena (dziękuję :*)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Malutki edit: Hm, opublikowałam ten tekst kilka miesięcy temu, czas go odświeżyć ;) Stąd trochę spóźniona beta. Lepiej późno, niż wcale :)

Jakoś nigdy nie wspomniałam, że to był mój debiut!

xxxxx

Draco uciszył Rona, kiedy tylko chudy rudzielec wszedł do mieszkania, łapiąc go za szaty i wpychając do gabinetu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, najpierw wystawiając za nie głowę i upewniając się, że Harry ich nie widział.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie używał dzwonka! - wysyczał Draco, błyskając oczami i mrużąc je, kiedy patrzył na najlepszego przyjaciela Harry'ego.

- Co cię napadło? - burknął Ron, siadając na skórzanej sofie koło kominka. Na zewnątrz padał śnieg i było mu zimno. - _Ja _chciałem użyć Fiuu, ale nie, _ty _martwiłeś się, że Harry mnie zobaczy.

Draco przewrócił oczami, nalewając im obu po szklaneczce Ognistej Whisky. Podał jedną Ronowi, samemu sadowiąc się z drugą zaraz obok na oparciu sofy. To były pierwsze święta Draco, odkąd zamieszkał z Harrym, dlatego chciał, żeby wszystko było idealne.

- Masz to? - zapytał Draco, wyciągając szyję i szukając torby albo pudełka.

Ron upił łyczek whisky, zamykając oczy, by delektować się bogatym aromatem. Pogrzebał w szatach, wyciągając małą paczuszkę i rzucił ją Draco.

- Hermiona to kupiła - powiedział, przełykając resztę swojego drinka. - Ja znalazłem taki, tylko że zielony...

- Musi być _czerwony -_ przerwał mu Draco, marszcząc brwi.

- Wiem, Malfoy - powiedział Ron, zniecierpliwiony. - Dlatego Hermiona go odniosła i kupiła ten. Pomyślałem, że ten twój ślizgoński tyłek wolałby zielony.

- To nie byłoby to. Kostium Świętego Mikołaja jest czerwony.

Ron zmrużył oczy, patrząc na poważną twarz Malfoya i kręcąc głową.

- Kto to jest ten cały Mikołaj? Hermiona powiedziała dokładnie to samo. Próbowała mi to wyjaśnić, ale to brzmiało... strasznie.

Draco uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami.

- To chyba jest ktoś od mugoli. On nie ma być straszny - a przynajmniej myślę, że nie - powiedział, marszcząc brwi i myśląc nad słowami Rona.

- Stary facet nakłada na ciebie Zaklęcie Monitorujące na cały rok, żeby sprawdzać twoje zachowanie, a potem aportuje się do twojego domu, kiedy śpisz, żeby zostawić ci prezent jeżeli byłeś grzeczny? - zapytał Ron, unosząc brwi. - Straszne.

Draco wzdrygnął się lekko, potakując.

- Masz rację, Weasley, to brzmi strasznie. Ale Harry powiedział w zeszłym miesiącu, że kiedy był dzieckiem, nigdy nie odwiedził go ten cały Mikołaj i brzmiał - nie wiem, _smutno -_ gdy to mówił - wyjaśnił Draco, wstając, żeby ponownie napełnić ich szklanki.

Ron uniósł swoją szklankę w cichym toaście, wypijając połowę jej zawartości naraz. Draco przewrócił oczami, kiedy drugi czarodziej nie patrzył. Był w dobrych stosunkach z większością przyjaciół Harry'ego, ale kompletny brak wyrafinowania u Weasleya wciąż mu przeszkadzał.

Draco podniósł swoją różdżkę, rzucając Zaklęcie Powiększające na malutką paczuszkę. Powiększyła się ona kilkanaście razy, zajmując prawie cały stół. Zajrzał do torby, wykrzywiając się, gdy jego ręka dotknęła lamówki ze sztucznego futra. Jasnoczerwony aksamit nie był od niej dużo lepszy i Draco zmarszczył nos, wyciągając kostium Mikołaja z torby.

- Obrzydliwe - powiedział z ustami wykrzywionymi w pogardzie, gdy potrząsnął kostiumem, trzymając go w górze, żeby móc zobaczyć całość.

Ron roześmiał się, na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech od ucha do ucha. To będzie _kapitalne_. Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się zobaczyć Malfoya w tym ohydnym kostiumie, zanim blondyn zmieni zdanie.

- To jest ogromne! - wykrzyknął Draco, przenosząc wzrok ze zbyt dużego kostiumu na swój szczupły pas. - Nie mieli tego w mniejszym rozmiarze?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, wstając, żeby dołączyć do Draco przy stole.

- Hermiona powiedziała, że to musi być w tym rozmiarze. Najwyraźniej Mikołaj jest gruby. Kazała ci powiedzieć, że masz to wypchać.

- Wypchać? - Draco zapytał niedowierzająco.

- Och, tak - wymamrotał Ron, wyciągając kolejną zmniejszoną paczuszkę ze swoich szat. Powiększył ją, robiąc krok do tyłu, gdy góra bawełny urosła tak bardzo, że wysypała się na podłogę. - Tym.

Draco patrzył na stos białego puchu z przerażeniem, jego ramiona opadły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalnie będzie wyglądał przebrany za Mikołaja. Było dostatecznie źle, że przebierał się za jakiś mityczny mugolski wytwór - czy musiał być też do tego _gruby_?

- Weasley, co do naszej umowy...

- Nie! Nie wycofasz się, Malfoy! Chcę zdjęć i to dużo. W wypchanym kostiumie. Obiecałeś!

Draco zamknął oczy, jego twarz była ściągnięta, jak gdyby cierpiał. Westchnął ciężko, upuszczając czerwony aksamitny kostium Mikołaja na stół.

- Dobra.

xxx

Draco właśnie nanosił ostatnie poprawki na swój kostium, kiedy usłyszał ryk dochodzący z kominka. Harry był w domu. Draco popatrzył w lustro ostatni raz, wygładzając długą, białą brodę, którą Hermiona wyczarowała, zanim wyszła. Broda wyglądała śmiesznie, oczywiście, ale ona upierała się, że to ważna część wizerunku Mikołaja. To i straszliwie krzaczaste białe brwi oraz góry, góry tłuszczu, które upozorowała, wypychając kostium bawełną, którą kupiła.

Draco wykrzywił się ponownie, przypominając sobie całą rolkę filmu, którą wykorzystała do zrobienia zdjęć, zanim poszła do domu. To jednak była mała cena w zamian za jej pomoc w przygotowaniu tego dla Harry'ego. Draco pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech w oczekiwaniu na jego reakcję, gdy ten zda sobie sprawę, co Draco jest w stanie uczynić, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność.

- Draco? - zawołał Harry z korytarza i Draco usłyszał, jak, wchodząc do kuchni, kładzie na blacie torbę z zakupami.

- Jestem w sypialni - odpowiedział Draco, wygładzając ohydny, czerwony kostium i przerzucając duży worek prezentów przez ramię.

Sprawdził szybko swoją listę, by upewnić się, że niczego nie zapomniał. Kostium Mikołaja? Jest. Worek z prezentami? Jest. Tekst? Jest. _Ho, ho, ho,_ skandował w myślach, przygotowując się. Hermiona dała mu listę rzeczy do powiedzenia, które brzmiały dla niego bardziej niż niepokojąco, ale ona upierała się, że tak ma być. _Usiądź na kolanku Mikołaja. Czy byłeś grzecznym chłopczykiem w tym roku? _Draco powtarzał zdania, z ustami wykrzywionymi zniesmaczeniem. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co podoba się w tym mugolskim dzieciom - dla niego Mikołaj brzmiał jak jakiś pedofil.

- Kupiłem ciasto - powiedział Harry, przyciągając uwagę Draco z powrotem do jego zadania. Podkradł się w kierunku kuchni, głos Harry'ego stawał się głośniejszy, w miarę jak się zbliżał. - Pomyślałem, że skoro idziemy do Nory dopiero w Boże Narodzenie, możemy mieć dzisiaj naszą własną Wigilię.

Harry czekał na odpowiedź Draco, zdziwiony, gdy nie usłyszał żadnej od swojego chłopaka. Wsadził głowę do salonu, prawie dławiąc się własnym językiem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco siedzi w antycznym fotelu przy oknie - w kostiumie Świętego Mikołaja.

- Draco, co...

- Podejdź no tu, chłopczyku - zagrzmiał Draco niskim i ochrypłym głosem. - Usiądź na kolanku Mikołaja.

- Draco, naprawdę...

Draco poklepał swoje odziane w aksamit kolano, zapraszając Harry'ego, by usiadł. Ciemnowłosy czarodziej posłuchał, starając się zapanować nad śmiechem. Blondyn wyglądał w pełni poważnie.

- Czy byłeś grzecznym chłopczykiem w tym roku, Harry? - burknął, mierzwiąc już i tak potargane włosy Harry'ego.

Harry zaśmiał się, szybko przygryzając usta, gdy zobaczył błysk irytacji w oczach Draco.

- Tak, Mikołaju - odpowiedział, walcząc, by zachować opanowanie. - Byłem bardzo grzecznym chłopcem.

- Wiem - burknął Draco z uroczystą miną. - Moje Zaklęcia Monitorujące nie umieściły cię na tegorocznej liście niegrzecznych dzieci. Jaką zabawkę mają ci zrobić moje skrzaty? Przyniosę ją, gdy aportuję się później w nocy. Ee... Jeżeli zostawisz mi talerz z ciasteczkami i kakao.

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły znowu i schował twarz w wypchanym ramieniu Draco. Jego pierś trzęsła się od cichego śmiechu, łzy zbierały się w jego oczach, gdy próbował zdusić swoje rozbawienie.

- No co? - wykrzyknął Draco swoim normalnym głosem. - Robię coś nie tak? Nie podoba ci się? Zrobiłem wszystko, co Hermiona mi kazała. Powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie odwiedził cię Mikołaj...

Harry'emu zmiękło serce, gdy zrozumiał, co jego chłopak próbował zrobić. To prawda, że nigdy nie odwiedził go Mikołaj - nie miał nawet prezentów na święta - gdy mieszkał z Dursleyami. Wspomniał o tym parę tygodni wcześniej, gdy zobaczył mugolską reklamę ze zdjęciem Świętego Mikołaja, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak poważnie Draco to potraktował.

- Draco, nie - powiedział Harry, unosząc głowę żeby móc spojrzeć blondynowi w oczy. - Nie, jest doskonale. Po prostu doskonale. Bardzo mi się podoba.

- Wcale nie - upierał się Draco, marszcząc brwi, gdy patrzył się na twarz Harry'ego. - Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę...

- I zrobiłeś - przerwał mu Harry, ponownie zanosząc się chichotem. Przejechał ręką po srebrnobiałej brodzie, zdziwiony, że nie poruszyła się gdy pociągnął delikatnie. - Naprawdę wyczarowałeś sobie brodę?

- Nie - przyznał Draco, przemieszczając się troszkę tak, że ciężar Harry'ego spoczywał na obu jego udach. - Hermiona to zrobiła.

- A kostium?

- Ona i Weasley mi pomogli. To oni go dla mnie wybrali i Hermiona pomogła mi go założyć. Dała mi też listę rzeczy do powiedzenia.

Harry pochylił się i pocałował Draco, na jego twarzy rozkwitł uśmiech, kiedy się wycofywał.

- To najlepsza niespodzianka, jaką kiedykolwiek ktoś mi zrobił, przysięgam - powiedział, jego oczy błyszczały. - Kocham cię.

Draco uśmiechnął się, pochylając się i podnosząc swój worek.

- Mam tu prezenty dla ciebie - powiedział, wyciągając z niego duże pudełko.

Harry wziął je, ale opuścił na podłogę zamiast otworzyć.

- Później - powiedział, podnosząc sugestywnie brew. - Jest tylko jeden prezent, którego teraz chcę.

Draco wyglądał na zakłopotanego, jego absurdalne, krzaczaste brwi były zmarszczone.

- To nie - Nie jesteś - Nie uważasz tego za _seksowne_, prawda? - zapytał, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na swoją krzykliwie odzianą, pulchną osobę.

- O Boże, nie! - zaśmiał się Harry, marszcząc nos. - Nie! Fuj.

- Dzięki Merlinowi - westchnął Draco z ulgą. Jeżeli Harry miał jakiś dziwny fetysz grubych, starych mężczyzn, _naprawdę _nie chciał o nim wiedzieć.

- Ale ty, robiący to wszystko dla mnie - to jest niewiarygodnie seksowne - wymruczał Harry, pochylając się, żeby złożyć kolejny pocałunek na ustach Draco.

Draco wplótł ręce w ciemne włosy Harry'ego. Pociągnął lekko, odchylając jego głowę. Całował go, posuwając się w dół szczęki, skubiąc jego wyeksponowaną szyję. Dotarł do obojczyka - jednego z najbardziej wrażliwych miejsc na ciele ciemnowłosego czarodzieja - gdy zauważył, że ramiona Harry'ego trzęsą się nie z pożądania, lecz ze śmiechu.

- Poczekaj - zachichotał Harry, opierając ręce na zbyt miękkiej piersi Draco i odpychając go. - Nie mogę - sapnął z twarzą zaczerwieniona od śmiechu - brać cię na poważnie w tym stroju. Merlinie, gdybyś tylko mógł się zobaczyć...

- Widziałem jak wyglądam - odpowiedział Draco ostro. Poruszył niecierpliwie udami i Harry zsunął się posłusznie, stając obok krzesła. - Doskonale wiem, jak ohydnie...

- Chodzi o to - przerwał Harry, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, gdy śmiech nim zawładnął - ...wyglądasz - zgiął się wpół, trzymając się za boki - To ta broda, naprawdę - Harry podparł się ręką o krzesło.

- Wyglądasz troszkę jak... - Oczy Draco zwęziły się, gdy czekał aż Harry dokończy zdanie.

- ...Dumbledore.

xxx

Harry walnął w drzwi sypialni jeszcze raz, pewny, że pogorszy sytuację, otwierając je zaklęciem. Były momenty, kiedy magia nie dawała mu żadnej przewagi, a chwile, kiedy Draco był nie w sosie, do nich należały.

- Przeprosiłem już! - zawołał przez drzwi, znowu waląc pięścią w drewniane panele.

Westchnął, opierając głowę o twardą powierzchnię. Ze środka nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki i Harry mógł wykryć blade migotanie Zaklęcia Uciszającego, emanującego spod drzwi. Uderzył w nie otwartą dłonią jeszcze parę razy bezskutecznie, wiedząc że Draco zaczarował je tak, że mógł słyszeć przeprosiny Harry'ego, nawet jeżeli Harry nie słyszał jego. Draco uwielbiał zmuszać go do błagania.

- W porządku, Draco - powiedział Harry, wzdychając ciężko. - Wychodzę.

Harry poczekał jeszcze chwilę, kręcąc głową, gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Wyszedł na korytarz, kierując się w kierunku wyjścia, gdzie mógł się deportować.

Minutę później drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się. Draco stał w progu, wciąż ubrany w pomięty kostium Mikołaja, chociaż pozbył się wypełnienia z waty oraz odczarował brodę i krzaczaste brwi. Wystawił głowę na zewnątrz, sprawdzając korytarz. Widząc, że Harry naprawdę zniknął, zmarszczył brwi i wrócił do łóżka, zwijając się w kłębek z jego poduszką pod głową. Zapadł w niespokojny sen, wdychając zapach swojego kochanka.

Było już jasno, gdy Draco się obudził, zesztywniały i obolały od snu w dziwnej pozycji. Mrugnął kilka razy, czując piasek pod powiekami bolących od płaczu oczu. Wiedział, że naprawdę spaprał wszystko zeszłej nocy - Harry nigdy nie wychodził w połowie kłótni. _To było nieuchronne,_ pomyślał Draco ponuro, a jego pierś ścisnęła się na myśl, że Harry zostawił go na dobre. _Dlaczego biorę wszystko tak na poważnie? Wiedziałem, że żartuje - powinienem był po prostu go wpuścić, kiedy przeprosił._

Draco zwlókł się z pustego łóżka, szybki rzut oka na pokój wystarczył, żeby potwierdzić, że Harry nie wrócił do łóżka. Był on strasznym bałaganiarzem - jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą się ciągle kłócili - i brak ubrań porozrzucanych po podłodze upewnił go, że Harry jeszcze nie przyszedł.

Przesunął ręką po włosach, przełykając ciężko i pomaszerował w kierunku drzwi. Nie zawracał sobie głowy przebieraniem się - co znaczył jego wygląd, jeżeli Harry'ego tu nie było? Poszedł prosto w kierunku kominka, zamierzając szukać Harry'ego dopóty, dopóki go nie znajdzie, żeby móc przeprosić. Będzie błagał na kolanach, jeśli trzeba, obieca, że się zmieni, pozwoli Harry'emu wziąć tego cholernego psa, o którego tak marudził...

Draco zatrzymał się, znajomy zapach kawy i wafli unosił się w korytarzu. Śniadanie, które Harry zawsze przygotowywał po kłótni. Przyśpieszył kroku, wpadając do kuchni, jego serce przepełniło się nadzieją, że Harry jednak zmienił zdanie i wrócił do domu. Jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył swojego ukochanego stojącego przy kuchence i układającego bekon na skwierczącym tłuszczu.

- Harry, jesteś...

- Przepraszam - ciemnowłosy czarodziej przerwał mu, porzucając kuchenkę, by złożyć pocałunek na nieogolonej szczęce Draco.

- Za co? To ja powinienem przepraszać. Ja...

Harry położył palec na ustach Draco, uciszając go. - Ty zrobiłeś coś niewiarygodnie uroczego dla mnie, a ja to spieprzyłem. Wybaczysz mi, Draco?

Draco nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego całując go namiętnie. Cofnął się, zasypując twarz Harry'ego pocałunkami, pokrywając nimi każdy centymetr tej twarzy, o którą tak się bał, że już nigdy jej nie ujrzy.

- Mam dla ciebie prezent - powiedział Harry, chwytając nadgarstki Draco i pociągając je na dół z dala od ich wcześniejszej pozycji, w której obejmowały jego twarz. - W końcu są Święta.

Pociągnął Draco do stołu, gdzie stała duża, kamienna misa. Delikatne rzeźbienia przedstawiające starożytne runy zdobiły jej boki, a migoczący płyn wirował bezustannie na jej dnie.

- Myślodsiewnia?

Wczorajsza kłótnia budowała się już od dłuższego czasu i Harry wiedział, że większość ich problemów była powodowana brakiem pewności siebie Draco. Wyszedł szukać myślodsiewni pod wpływem chwili, mając nadzieję, że pozwoli to przekonać Draco o jego uczuciach w sposób, w jaki zwykłe słowa nie były w stanie.

- Zapytałeś wczoraj, co jest dla mnie seksowne - powiedział, całując szyję Draco, zmuszając go, żeby usiadł w krześle. - To są moje wspomnienia tych wszystkich momentów, kiedy byłeś dla mnie nieodparcie seksowny. Myślę, że zauważysz, że jest tam ich sporo.

Draco spojrzał znad misy na twarz Harry'ego, ciepłą i otwartą.

- Ale.. przecież mnie zostawiłeś.

- Tylko po to, żeby zdobyć myślodsiewnię. Znalezienie jej w Wigilię było o wiele trudniejsze niż myślałem. No i wydobycie wspomnień zajęło mi większość nocy - powiedział Harry, rumieniąc się. - Musiałem... ee... zrobić kilka razy przerwę. Zobaczysz, dlaczego. To też umieściłem we wspomnieniach.

xxx

Czterdzieści minut później Draco wyłonił się z myślodsiewni. Harry siedział przy stole obok niego, czekając cierpliwie. Ich śniadanie leżało na blacie, wciąż miało odpowiednią temperaturę dzięki Zaklęciom Podgrzewającym.

- Harry - wyszeptał Draco, dotykając ręką szczeki Harry'ego w delikatnej pieszczocie. Jego szare oczy były okrągłe ze zdumienia. - Kochasz mnie. Myślisz o mnie przez cały czas.

- Tak - odpowiedział Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Draco rzucił się na ciemnowłosego czarodzieja, wspinając się na jego kolana, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego ust i ciała. Ręce Harry'ego wśliznęły się pod obszerny, czerwony, aksamitny kostium w poszukiwaniu miękkiej skóry. Draco zadrżał pod tym dotykiem, kołysząc biodrami i przyciskając swoją erekcję do erekcji Harry'ego, wsunął język w jego usta.

Blade palce ciągnęły ubranie Harry'ego, zdesperowane, by mieć go nagiego. Harry pomagał, zrzucając koszulę, kiedy tylko Draco ją rozpiął, i przesuwając ręce, by chwycić krzykliwe futrzane wykończenie kostiumu. Oderwali się od siebie, gdy materiał przesunął się nad głową Draco, całując się namiętnie, gdy tylko był wolny.

- Nie tutaj - sapnął Harry, gdy poczuł, że Draco szarpnął jego spodnie, próbując je rozpiąć.

- Tutaj - wydyszał Draco, gdy udało mu się odpiąć guzik i rozpiąć zamek od spodni Harry'ego.

Harry podniósł się, wzmacniając przy tym uścisk wokół torsu Draco. Ustawił go naprzeciwko stołu, ostrożnie odsuwając kamienną misę na bok. Pomógł Draco podnieść się tak, żeby siedział na brzegu ich wyszorowanego, sosnowego stołu, szarpiąc jego za duże, aksamitne spodnie, które jednak łatwo ustąpiły. Harry zsunął swoje własne spodnie do kostek, w pośpiechu nie zawracając sobie głowy wyjściem z nich.

Harry wystawił rękę, żeby przywołać lubrykant z ich sypialni, ale Draco go powstrzymał, przywołując zamiast tego różdżkę Harry'ego.

- Niecierpliwy? - Harry zaśmiał się miękko, biorąc znajomy kawałek ostrokrzewu z wyciągniętej ręki Draco. Otworzył usta, by rzucić na siebie nawilżające i rozciągające zaklęcia, ale Draco znowu go powstrzymał. - Ty?

- Proszę.

Harry prychnął w udawanym oburzeniu, słuchając jednak swojego kochanka i rzucając zaklęcia na niego. To była prawdę mówiąc kolej Harry'ego, ale był on bardziej niż zadowolony i gotowy spełnić prośbę, jeśli tylko jeden z nich miał być wkrótce spenetrowany.

Powtórzył Zaklęcie Nawilżające na swojej napiętej erekcji, drżąc lekko, gdy uczucie chłodu rozprzestrzeniło się na gorącej skórze. Dotknął się, by rozetrzeć płyn, pokrywając również swoje palce oleistą substancją. Kiedy jednak przesunął palec po wejściu Draco, blondyn potrząsnął głową, kierując członek Harry'ego na miejsce.

- Faktycznie, wesołe święta - wymamrotał Harry, uważając, by wejść w Draco powoli. Normalnie poświęcali więcej czasu na przygotowanie się, ale było jasne, że Draco nie miał teraz cierpliwości na grę wstępną.

Położył Draco na stole, chwytając jego smukłe biodra, żeby stać bardziej stabilnie, gdy wchodził w to ciasne gorąco. Draco owinął rękę wokół własnego członka, pieszcząc się w rytmie pchnięć Harry'ego.

- O Boże, Harry - wyjęczał Draco, gdy gruby penis Harry'ego otarł się o jego prostatę, wywołując dreszcz rokoszy. Wzmocnił uchwyt na swojej twardej erekcji, poruszając ręką szybko i mocno. - Mocniej. Więcej.

Napięte mięśnie Harry'ego zadrżały, gdy usłyszał ton Draco, tak pełen żądzy i rozkoszy, że prawie stracił kontrolę przez ten dźwięk. Rozkoszne sapnięcia Draco szybko doprowadziły go na skraj orgazmu i Harry przyśpieszył pchnięcia, wbijając się w Draco mocniej i szybciej. Stół trząsł się od siły ich gwałtownych ruchów, ale obaj byli już za daleko, by się tym przejmować.

- Och, Merlinie, kurwa - Draco sapnął, szczytując, jego wnętrze zacisnęło się wokół Harry'ego, wyciągając z niego jego własny orgazm.

- Draco - wyszeptał Harry, opierając głowę na piersi Draco, gdy doszedł, jego nogi trzęsły się od siły spełnienia.

Leżeli tak przez chwilę, ich ciężkie oddechy rozbrzmiewały jedynym tonem w pokoju. Harry złożył pocałunek na gładkiej piersi Draco, z westchnieniem unosząc się na ramionach, by nie przygniatać blondyna do stołu.

- Musimy się ruszyć - powiedział Harry, klepiąc nagi tyłek Draco czule. - Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć...

Zduszony krzyk przerwał słowa Harry'ego, zarówno on, jak i Draco wzdrygnęli się.

- Ron i Hermiona przychodzą na świąteczny brunch.

Para stała w drzwiach kuchni, wyraźnie zszokowana rozgrywającą się sceną.

- Oddam wszystko, żebyście tylko rzucili na mnie Obliviate. Oddam ci nawet zdjęcia z Mikołajem - cokolwiek! Proszę, Malfoy, ja tu błagam! - wykrzyknął Ron, wciąż zakrywając oczy dłońmi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Szkoda, że nie wzięłam ze sobą mojego aparatu tym razem - powiedziała, ruszając sugestywnie brwiami. - _To _zdjęcie z pewnością byłoby warte posiadania.


End file.
